


Four Years, Six Months, Twelve Days

by brianna441



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianna441/pseuds/brianna441
Summary: Set during Hutchinson: Murder One.  Starsky's thoughts.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson & David Starsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Four Years, Six Months, Twelve Days

The call came directly into Dobey's office. 

Interrupted a meeting. 

As soon as I heard him say 'Vanessa' I knew there was going to be trouble.

I asked if he wanted to talk. He said she wanted to meet. I knew that I'd never be able to talk him out of it, no matter how much I tried. So I didn't try. 

I've picked up the pieces before. I have to be ready to pick up the pieces again.

Four years, six months and twelve days. Yeah, I kept count. 

Four years, six months and twelve days since she walked out. Four years, six months and twelve days since she left him shattered. 

I saw it the first time I met her, all pretense and attitude. And no depth. Within five minutes of the introduction, I knew. She wasn't in this for love. She was in this marriage for what it could give her. 

Kenneth R. Hutchinson, Attorney at Law. District Attorney Hutchinson. Mayor Kenneth Hutchinson. These could give her the wealth, the fame, the prestige she desired.

Police Officer Hutchinson, Detective Hutchinson. These gave her nothing.

But that introduction told her something, too. 

I smiled and said 'Nice to meet you.' And she knew.

Knew that her husband now had someone on his side, someone to back him up. Knew that this 'someone' wasn't going to be pushed around, wasn't going to take her shit.

She hated me from that moment on.

So, before long, she packed her bags and was out the door, never to be heard from again. Or so I had hoped.

I don't know why he was surprised. I wasn't. 

But my Hutch, he's a sensitive guy. He thought it was his failure, that he had done something wrong. If he'd only tried harder, only given in a little more. He just couldn’t see that he couldn't have made it better.

So, when she left, he fell apart. And I put him back together.

But now she's back. She doesn't realize she's going to be dealing with a tougher Hutch, a harder Hutch, a Hutch who has seen a lot, been through a lot and come out the other side. 

How would she deal with a Hutch that wouldn't trust her so easily, wouldn’t believe everything she said?

I didn't know. But I knew she'd try. I knew that she'd want something. And I knew, as tough as my Hutch was, he still had a soft spot for his former wife.

So I knew I had to be ready. Ready to fix whatever she broke. 

As I squat down next to her body, I steeled myself. I knew I was ready.

Ready to fix it. Ready to put the pieces back together again.

Ready to help my buddy, my partner.

My Hutch.

"Drink it."


End file.
